Forgotten Days
by michgonzaga
Summary: Just random drabbles that I've been working on. Let me know if you like any of them. Amuto Pairing mention Kutau.
1. Unlikely Reunion

"What are you planning now?" Kukai asked, his voice filled with concern. I sighed and rested my head against the sofa.

"Whatever it takes to bring him down." I said and drifted to sleep.

Next morning

My head was throbbing violently. The pain from the aftershock hadn't subsided yet. A groan escape my lips. The sound of footsteps didnt help either.

"Morning sleepy head." A familiar voice said.

My eyes widen,"Utau..?"

"Who else would it be?" She replied sarcastically.

My body shot up as she threw a pillow towards my direction.

"Missed."

"Hmph." She grumble and left to the kitchen.

I smiled and went to the restroom. I coukd hear her preparing breakfast.

'More like setting the kitchen on fire.'

Suddenly I could smell smoke and black fog through the door. I quickly put my toothbrush aside and headed towards the kitchen. There in all her glory Utau, fanning the flame.

'Shes making things worse..'

My eyes narrow and took the fire extinguisher, spraying its contents all over the fire. I heard her sigh in relief. I shot her a glare.

"Not my fault your pan cant handle the heat."

I glanced at the poor pan.

'Note to self never let Utau in the kitchen ever again.'

I placed the pan aside and brought the new one. i felt my pride well up for buying a spare pan.

"Sit." With that Utau left to the living room. After I was done with making breakfast. Utau came back and sat next to me. I sighed and said my prayers before eating.

"So hows life treating you?" Utau began.

"Good I guess." I said nonchantly,"Ne,Utau,why are you here?"

She stopped eating and glared at me,"Whats wrong with me being concern about you? You think Im doing this for Ikuto?"

At the mention of his name I froze.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Look Amu, I havent contacted you for years of course Id be concern about you."

"I...just..." I stuttered.

She placed her hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't let her see me so weak. Not now.

'No never.'

I shot her a sad smile.

"Thanks."

She lifted her hands off my shoulder and sat next to me, clasping my hands together.

"He's back..."

"Who's back?" I said trying to stall.

She inhaled deeply before letting out the dreaded name,"Ikuto."

'No...'

How could I face him? I thought I was ready to face him. I guess five years being away from him hadn't changed me at all. Maybe just a little.

"Amu..."

My eyes feel began to feel heavy. The pain thay was hidden so long ago,slightly cracked and I began to feel the sorrow from the past.

'Breathe.'

"Utau I wa-"

The door flung open and Kukai came in with plastic bags.

"Hey dude look what I got from the st-"Kukai stopped in midsentence before dropping the bags."Utau?"

She narrowed her eyes before running up to him. The two held each other and I grinned at the scene before me. Almost forgetting about Ikuto.

I tried to sneak pass the two but Utau grabbed my hand and held it.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked.

"I need to freshen up a bit, you know get some air." I said trying to make an excuse,"Plus you two need to catch up."

'I needed to get out of here'

"Amu wai-"

"Let her." Kukai said holding her back. I silently thanked him before letting go of her hand.

Everything was suddenly a blur as I ran. I didn't know where I was heading. I just needed to get out. I kept running and didn't notice the headlights until it was too late. I waited for the impact but it never came. All I knew was I was in the arms of a stranger. I opened my closed eyes and looked up at the stranger and instantly froze.

There he was,the man that I had fallen in love with.

"Ikuto..?" I asked.

He sighed,"What were you thinking of that was so important that it would cost your life?"

My cheeks flared in anger,"Why the hell do you care?"

He smirked," Not even a thank you little girl?"


	2. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_I love to write. Well I used to. Almost everything that I had loved slipped through my fingers. _

_The only thing that mattered was __**him**__._

_My world revolves around him. He is what I need to survive this world. The only one I honestly cared about. The bitter taste of others coming across me filled my mouth. The thought alone made me turn away from disgust. But I knew I wasn't any different from them. We all have thoughts in our heads. Disgusting or not, we aren't special. But we're here and that's all that matters to me._

Love,

Amu Hinamori

I sighed and placed the pen down. My eyes were heavy from the tears and thoughts of him today.

Maybe sleep is what I needed or I'd be wasting my time again. I don't know anymore….

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_What was it that I wanted? _

I frowned and turned from the screen. I wanted to be alone with him….

A sigh escape my lips.

_Too tired. Too angry. My emotions are amplified by the lack of sleep I receive every night. Why does he need me? He has people right now. It irritates me at the thought of faking again. _

My breath halts for a split second, a tiny break from the sadness I am currently feeling. I need time by myself.

Well, not really.

_I'm just so tired of everything. The hollow being of mine. Just let me sleep. Please… _

_I hear them…The voice..Telling me to stop. I can't tell him! NO! He'll call me names. No…Please no more! My being falters and everything surreal. Distorted and broken, the mirror shatters in front of me. The glass piercing through my skin, a pool of blood forming underneath me. I don't want to hear his voice._

_ AMU HINAMORI_

The pain had numb my whole being. My long black hair was dishelved.

'So untidy,' I thought, 'No wonder you don't belong in this world.'

Strangely, the thought made me feel warm inside. I smile and press my head against the pillow. It was so soft and yet so firm.

'Remind you of him doesn't it?'

My head began to throb in pain.

I don't know what to do


End file.
